nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Chrono Harlaown
| gender = gender::Male | species = is a::Human | homeworld = origin::residence::Midchilda | born = 0051[http://nanoha.com/archive3/character/chrono.html Official Nanoha StrikerS website] lists Chrono's age as 25 (April 0075) while he is 14 in TOS (Spring 0065), indicating his birthday may be around March (right after the PT Incident happened in spring time). | relatives = Harlaown family Amy Limietta (wife) | affiliations = member of::Sailing Force (member of::Arthra, member of::Claudia) | rank = Admiral (A's epil.) | occupation = member of::Executive Officer Spaceship Captain (A's epil.) | qualify = Executive Officer | partner = | magic_system = magic system::Mid-Childa | magic_color = magic color::Light blue | magic_rank = mage rank::AAA+; AirMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha THE MOVIE 1st, DVD Booklet. | device = S2U Durandal (A's) | name_ja = クロノ・ハラオウン | name_romaji = Kurono Haraoun | first = | voices = (TOS, A's) (A's epil., StrikerS) }} is a fictional character in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series. He is voiced by in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, and by in the epilogue scene of A's and appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Chrono is an Executive officer of the Administrative Bureau, and Admiral Lindy Harlaown's son. He first meet Nanoha, Fate, and Yuuno during the Lost Logia incident involving Presea Testarossa. Appearance Chrono first appeared as an antagonist and rival to Nanoha in Lyrical Toy Box, hence his "evil" black attire with shoulder spikes. Both of Chrono's seiyuu play as a couple in the series; Mikako Takahashi, as the younger Chrono, voices , while Tomokazu Sugita, the elder Chrono, voices . Masaki Tsuzuki, the creator of the Nanoha series, is also a big fan of the Super Robot Wars series. In Nanoha Chrono takes his position as a Bureau officer very seriously, which often puts him in awkward moments with his mother (who happens to be his commanding officer on the Asura), and with Amy Limietta, both of whom are more light-hearted in nature. He is highly disciplined in the art of magic, and his experience and training will often make up for his relative lack of magical power in combat. Because of this, he generally frowns at using more power than necessary to stop an opponent. Nevertheless, he is impressed with both Fate and Nanoha's magical prowess. He does have a rather dry sense of humor, however, as he often comments (in deadpan or harsh sarcasm) on Yūno's ferret guise. He first appears in the series to halt a fierce battle between Nanoha and Fate, saying that the use of magical force was hazardous. Throughout the rest of the series he takes a sort of back seat to Nanoha in the Lost Logia investigation except in command decisions, where he is second only to Lindy Harlaown. After the incident, he helps Fate with her trial, and later helps hone her combat skills at the Time-Space Administration Bureau. In A's residence::Earthresidence::Uminari City Chrono has a more in-depth role in A's, because of his father, Clyde Harlaown. Clyde was an Admiral of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, who died during an earlier Bureau investigation of the Book of Darkness. He discovers that Aria and Lotte Liese, his former mentors, and their master Gil Graham, were assisting the Wolkenritter behind the scenes. They believed that the best way to defeat the Book of Darkness was to allow it to become completed, and sealing both the Book and its master in a prison universe indefinitely. He places them under arrest, because such a plan was clearly illegal, the Book of Darkness would most likely find its way out, and if the Book remained in existence, someone out there would want to abuse it. Later in the battle, he was instrumental in planning and executing the destruction of the Book of Darkness' Defensive Program. Six years after the events of A's, 20-year-old Chrono is an Admiral, in command of the Arthra after his mother retired the post. He is somewhat more relaxed as the ship's commanding officer than he was as a bureau officer, and is engaged to Amy Limietta.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS THE COMICS, chapter 01 Possible rivalries notwithstanding, he is on friendly terms with Yūno. In StrikerS Chrono is now married to Amy, and they have baby twins, a boy named Carol and a girl named Liera. They appear to be happy together, but Chrono remarks in a CD drama that he had little choice but to marry her, suggesting that either the marriage was arranged by Lindy or that he had gotten her pregnant. He is now the Captain of the XV class Warship Claudia and a TSAB Admiral; he made his first StrikerS appearance in episode 11. He has been mentioned as one of two people with the authority to lift the Capacity Limiters placed on Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Signum, and Vita (the other being Carim Gracia). Chrono is also a friend of Verossa Acous, an agent of the TSAB Intelligence Division and one of the few Ancient Belka magic system practitioners in existence. He was also the one who led the fleet of airships on their final assault against The Saint's Cradle. Alternate continuities Lyrical Toy Box The version of Chrono in the Triangle Heart appears in::Lyrical Toy Box of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha story was highly altered for the more well-known Nanoha series. Here, he is Nanoha's rival, who hails from the Dream World. In order to save his world, he steals memories from humans on Earth, which Lindy (not his mother, and a pixie) sees as a crime. Lindy grants Nanoha magical powers to stop Chrono, but much like the MGLN Nanoha did with Fate, this Lyrical Nanoha befriended Chrono and enters a relationship with him in an epilogue much like the one at the end of A's. Movie Chrono appears in both and . Portable Chrono appears in both and . Powers Chrono's Barrier Jacket is always active when he is on duty, and receives no upgrade in A's. As he uses only Storage Devices in the series, there is no complex aria required for Chrono to set up S2U or Durandal. Most of the characters presented in the Nanoha series seem to have an extraordinary inborn talent for magic, making Chrono one of the very few who started out with an average aptitude for magic (notable others include Teana Lanster and Vice). According to the Lieze twins, Chrono's former mentors, when he first began learning magic, he "didn't really have that much talent. He inherited his magical energy potential from his parents, so he had that. But he was no good at remote manipulation of magical energies, or controlling his energy output either. And he was a weakling physically." However, as they continue on to explain, "He would stupidly dedicate himself to practicing things by repeating them endlessly and never complained when we moved to the next subject. He was one of those hardworking-type geniuses." It's easy to see how much his hard work paid off when we find Chrono as a top-ranked combat mage and enforcer at the beginning of the series. In his first encouter with Nanoha and Fate, he was able to stop the two from fighting by simply grabbing Bardiche and blocking Raising Heart with S2U. Pretty impressive, huh? Then he proceeds to block all of Arf's attacks, and shoots down Fate, despite her speed and the smoke impeding his vision. This is only one example of his battle skills in action. Chrono is a very capable mage, well-rounded in all aspects of magic. His astounding speed and control with shooting-type spells, in addition to his ability to destroy multiple targets in one go leaves both Yunno and Nanoha speechless and staring in the first season. In the first movie and Fate's exam, he shows his talent with using binds in combat (though not so much on a larger scale). Due to his experience and training, Chrono has wisdom and tactics in abundance on his side. He can also be surprisingly stealthy, surprising Fate with his Delayed Bind, Vita with his Stinger Blade Execution Shift, and the Lieze twins with his Struggle Bind. However, Chrono does have his defects - he doesn't seem to be able to use spells that require extreme mana outputs in the anime, despite the fact that in the games, being able to use extensive full-drive spells is what he excells at. He also finds field-type spells and barriers to be a "tricky" area of magic, and is downright horrid in hand-to-hand combat, preferring long-ranged fights instead. (Note: Chrono is ranked AAA+ in the first movie, and thus is estimated to have reached at least an S by StrikerS.) Spells In the games Gallery References Category:Characters